


The Vampire and the Warrior woman

by dutchbuffy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchbuffy/pseuds/dutchbuffy
Summary: Future PWP, Buffy and Spike





	The Vampire and the Warrior woman

The warrior woman and the vampire encounter each other in the graveyard.

She puts away her stake. He takes off his game face. They look just like a man and a woman now. She holds out her hand, he takes it without hesitation. They walk away. After a while, he puts his arm around her shoulder. She flinches a little.

"Are you hurt? " he asks with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing, "she shrugs. "It can wait till we're home."

They arrive at a house. She opens the door and they go in. He doesn't seem to need an invite.

"Would you get the bandages and stuff?" she asks. "I want to get out of these clothes."

He knows where the bandages are in this house and gets them. He goes upstairs. She's sitting on her bed, only her shoes taken off.

"I couldn't get the shirt off, it hurt too much," she says with a grimace.

Tenderly he helps her take off her shirt. There is a large, deep gash nearly the length of her back. Whatever did this sliced right through her bra. He lifts off the bra over her arms.

She turns so that she's sitting with her back to him. She closes her eyes as he begins his ministrations. He cleans the wound with some stingy stuff. She doesn't react. He presses the edges of the wound together and tapes them with swallowtails. Gently he smoothes antibiotic cream between the plasters. This makes her arch her back. The hair rises on the back of her neck.

He leaves his hands on her back when he's done. She starts to a breathe a little faster and more deeply. Slowly he slides his hands upwards over her back, down to her arms, circling the palms of her hands, back up her arms. He rests his hands on her shoulders for a moment, pulls her against him, then slides his hands down the front of her body, over her breasts. He rests his lips on the back of her neck. She shivers. He cups her breasts , circles his thumbs over her aureola's and nipples. They are crinkling and peaking already. He slides his hands down her belly, to the top of her jeans. His pinky fingers push under her jeans. Her flesh is hot, her ribcage goes up and down in fast shallow breaths. His hands are cool.

He kisses her neck, licks the salt off her skin, makes a wet trail from the back of her neck to her ear. He teases the earlobe, and slides his tongue over the shell of her ear until she squirms.

She turns around. She tugs his T-shirt out of his jeans and pushes it upwards with the fleshy underside of her palms sliding up his stomach. Her thumbs admire the taut hills and valleys of his abs.

He sighs. It must be a reflex, because since when do vampires need to breathe? She lifts his T-shirt over his head. She burrow her fingers in the thick curls at the back of his neck, where his hair is softest. She traces his eyebrows, the scar that trisects the left one. She caresses his soft lips. His eyes are very blue and look into her hazel ones.

They kiss. Their bodies are very close now. Her heat warms him. His coolness sets her on fire.

Their tongues slide softly around each other, then demand more. She explores his teeth, the inside of his mouth, wherever she can reach. She wants to know all of him. He tastes like smoky heaven. She taste like life itself. They rub their bellies together. He cups her ass with his big hands. He savors her lushness.

Their closeness is getting hindered by their remaining clothes. She unbuttons his jeans and tugs them down, her thumbs trailing from his hipbones down the join of his legs. She loves it that he is so lean; she can feel the slightest shift of his muscles through the thin layer of skin. He sighs. His engorged cock springs up against his belly. She teases it with a finger, making it jump. Tonight he doesn't get it first , though. They know this without speaking. She turns him over on his belly. She rubs her hands on the taut smooth cheeks of his ass, grazes them with her pebbled nipples, bites softly - then harder. She puts her knuckles in the hollows on the side of his buttocks, her favorite place on his body. She turns him over again. She must be so strong.

He takes her jeans off. She lies back on the bed. He kneels between her legs and pushes his nose in to her belly button. He licks the soft skin, feeling the resilience of the springy muscles underneath. He loves the toned feel of her warrior body. His nails graze the skin on her flanks, making her arch her back again.

He pushes her legs up, knees towards her shoulders. She is already open for him. He bites gently into the buttery flesh of her inner thigh using his human teeth. The repeated bites make her moan. He licks the juncture of her legs and hips, tugs softly with his teeth on a springy hair. Her hands wander restlessly over his head and shoulders.

His hands fold open her outer lips. He pulls her inner lips out with his mouth. She burns and writhes. He starts licking her inner lips with long strokes, opening her up further, circles her opening, circles her clit, gently sucks the little button out of hiding. She is mewling now, can't keep still. Her juices are flowing copiously. He puts first one, then two fingers into her wet opening. He keeps alternating licking and sucking until he feels her whole body tense up. He knows how to make this moment last, until finally the wave of her orgasm crests, and she bucks and thrashes under his tongue. It never falters until she stills, and then he acts quickly. He knows she doesn't want to wait now. He pushes her legs even wider open. She's very limber. She puts her tiny hand on his thick cock and positions it in her. She's so wet that in only two strokes he's all the way in her.

He grasps her legs behind the knees and starts slamming into her. She likes it hard and fast after coming. She's so hot and velvety smooth, like a glove of flesh. Her orgasm rekindles again and again as he fucks her, giving out a deep growl at each thrust. She has to brace herself against the headboard to withstand the power of his thrusts. She's not fragile though, she can take it. His hard belly rubs her clit just so.

It seems like he can go on forever. Her endlessly repeating waves of orgasm lift her onto another plane of pleasure, where there's no down, only an infinite up. The sounds are of flesh slapping wet flesh, her mindless ah ah ah's, his grunts. She can stand it no longer. Moaning is not enough, she throws her head back and screams out his name in unbearable pleasure.

When she ‘s come down a little she can look into his eyes again. She knows that's what he needs. He looks into her eyes as long as he can, until his own orgasm makes him buckle and roar.

He stays inside her, because that's what she likes. They lie pressed together, bodies slick with her sweat. He pinches her outer lips, to give her a little aftershock. It makes her quiver.

She strokes his back, neck to buttock. His skin is so smooth, her hand so tan against his pale coloring. He fondles her breast and kisses her. She's so soft and warm.

They lie contentedly together, basking. There's no hurry now. They have all night. They don't tire easily.


End file.
